The invention relates to a force-responsive longitudinally extending sensor arrangement, comprising first longitudinally extending electrically conductive strip means defining a first longitudinally extending continuous electrically conductive region, second longitudinally extending electrically conductive strip means defining a second longitudinally extending continuous electrically conductive region, the strip means being mounted so that the two regions are superimposed and are normally resiliently separated from each other by electrically insulating spacer means which are situated between the two strip means, the two regions being able to be flexed against the resilience relatively towards each other in response to a predetermined force so that contact occurs between at least a portion of one of the regions and a corresponding portion of the other region.
The invention is concerned, however, with the requirement that not only should the arrangement be able to detect a force applied over a small area but also a force applied over a relatively large area.
According to the invention, therefore, the sensor arrangement as first set forth above is characterised by force-applying means arranged to apply the predetermined force at positions clear of the spacer means.